


Of Cotten Candy and Kisses

by Meggymoth



Series: The Sweet Treats [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Claudia has a pet tarantula, Established Claudia/Rayla, Established Marcos/Soren, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Soren has a pet dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17612102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggymoth/pseuds/Meggymoth
Summary: Claudia was excited for this date today. Well, she was always excited for dates with Rayla. Any chance to spend a couple of hours with her gorgeous girlfriend was wonderful in her opinion. It’s been a few weeks since they had last seen each other as they’ve both been busy with school work and after-school activities so this date was way overdue.





	Of Cotten Candy and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> its been a while and I'm sorry for that, I've been busy with uni and other stuff so this series has been pushed to the bottom of my to-do list. Not sure when chapter two will be uploaded but it shouldn't be too long. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3

Checking herself in the mirror for the last time, Claudia mentally patted herself on the back. After spending 3 hours getting ready for her date, she proud to say that she would definitely tap that!

Adjusting her black high waisted shorts, Claudia skipped over to her bed, picking up her handbag off of her duvet before turning towards a large tank, next to her bed.  
Bending her knees slightly, she tapped the glass softly. She waited for any movement from inside, seeing none she sighed.

“Mommy’s going out for the day Bristle. Be a good boy, I love you” She kissed the glass before standing up and leaving her room.

Bristle was a gift from her father for her 14th birthday. She had always wanted to get a Gooty Sapphire Tarantula, so when her father took her to a Gooty Sapphire seller to pick one, she was ecstatic!  
Soren’s reaction to Bristle was the icing on the cake. He avoided her room like the plague for at least a month and still to this day is hesitant to step foot in her room.

Making her way into the kitchen, she sniggered at the mini dance her brother was performing, shaking his hips to a beat only he could hear, sneaking up to him Claudia flicked Soren’s ear as she steals his toast from his plate in front of him, making Marcos, who was sitting at the breakfast bar, snort. Snickering, Claudia leaned against the breakfast bar, glaring at her brother as she munched the peanut buttered toast. Smoky, the family dog, at her feet, tail wagging.

“So,” she spoke, bits of toast flying from her berry painted lips, “What you two doing today, Sor-bear?”

Looking at her in disgust as a bit of toast landed on his hand. Soren muttered a quick ‘don’t call me that’, strolling over to the bread bin to make himself more toast. He turned to lean on the counter, taking a sip of coffee before answering.

“Catching up on all the sleep we lost thanks to finals,” his voice gravelly and low. He rubbed at his eyes as he searched the cupboard for the peanut butter. Marcos hummed in agreement as he finished his bowl of cocoa puffs. As Soren reached up, the light grey shirt that was obviously Marcos’s slipped down his left shoulder to reveal small dark spots littering his shoulder.

  
Raising her brow at the now visible bruises. Claudia whistled. “Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays.” Her voice was laced with amusement as she openly stared.  
  
Banging his fist on the counter, Soren squawked in disbelief as Marcos began coughing.

Soren spun around, pulling the shirt back up his shoulder. A soft pink crept onto both of their cheeks in embarrassment. Soren shifted his gaze to the left, his eyes twinkling.

“Shouldn’t you be going now? Don’t wanna be late again Clawdy.” Soren teased, his blue braces visible as he grinned.

Glancing up at the kitchen clock, dread washed over Claudia. If she didn’t move her fine looking ass she’d be late meeting Rayla again.

“Yeah whatever, just make sure to keep it down this time. I overheard dad complaining about it before he left for work.” Winking, Claudia pirouetted on her heel leaving a screeching Soren and a red, sputtering Marcos behind.

Collecting her phone, keys, and purse, Claudia threw a quick ‘Catch you later’ over her shoulder as she left her house.

 

Stepping out into the Pavement, Claudia began her walk to the city center. The sun was shining high in the afternoon sky, the rays warming her with every step.

Claudia was excited for this date today. Well, she was always excited for dates with Rayla. Any chance to spend a couple of hours with her gorgeous girlfriend was wonderful in her opinion. It’s been a few weeks since they had last seen each other as they’ve both been busy with school work and after-school activities so this date was way overdue. Just think about Rayla was making her mushy. Feeling a smile pull at her lips, Claudia couldn’t help the soft sigh that left them. Her heart warmed at the slightest thought of Rayla.

Everything about her girlfriend was amazing! From how caring she is to her badass kickboxing and martial art skills. Which, speaking of is how Rayla and Marcos met.

 

•~•

 

They had been dating for over a month, and it was the first time Rayla was sleeping over. Her father was out for the evening and Soren was out walking the family dog, Smoky, so it was just her and Rayla, watching crappy horror films in the living room. About halfway through the third film, the front door opens starting them. Claudia knew it wasn’t either of her family, she turned to face Rayla only to be met with an empty space next to her.

Panicking, Claudia shot up off the couch and almost sprinted to the hallway, just in time to see her girlfriend flip someone over her shoulder and pinning them to the floor with her leg.

Searing the hallway wall, Claudia flipped the light switch. The light revealed the ‘intruder’. There lying on the floor was her brother’s 5’10’’ tall boyfriend, Marcos, with a look of absolute terror on his face.

“What the fuck just happened.”

 

•~•

 

Snorting to herself, Claudia couldn’t help but remember the look of shock on Marcos’s face when he realized that Rayla had flipped him. It’s something that they all tease him about on his birthday.

Glancing at her watch, she had 20 minutes before meeting Rayla. Deciding that was more than enough time to grab a drink, Claudia headed to the closest café, Dragon-Egg, for her usual mango and peach tea, maybe a cupcake too.

  
With her drink in hand, Claudia power walked the rest of her way to the city center, eager to see Rayla. Fishing her phone out of her bag, Claudia shot a quick text, letting her know that she was almost at their meeting point.

Double checking the message Rayla just sent️, Claudia casually strolled toward the city fountain. Every now and then she’d have a little look in some of the shop windows and the market stalls.

Reaching Katolis’s famous fountain, Thunder Fountain, she’s quick to spot her girlfriend sitting on one of the benches with two other people.

Claudia knew who they were in an instant, Callum and Ezran. She knew both brothers due to her father working with their father. She wouldn’t say they were ‘friends’ or ‘acquaintances’ but somewhere between, though if they were in any sort of trouble she’d be there for them. It wasn’t that she didn’t like them, quite the opposite, both boys are friendly and very pleasant to talk to, Claudia just thought they didn’t have much in common.

Rayla, on the other hand, was very close to the brothers, if she wasn’t with Claudia or her Uncle then she’d definitely be with the brothers. It was rare to see them not hanging out. A few people have even mistaken Callum and Rayla as a couple. Did that annoy her? Only slightly.

Using her phone screen as a mirror, Claudia checked for any flyaways. Tightening her ponytail, she strolled over to the bench, catching the end of their conversation.

 

  
“I’m telling you, Xadian pineapples are better than Katolian pineapples.” Rayla’s tone left for no arguments. From the way she was sitting, her word was final. Feeling a little mischievous, Claudia slid over to the bench. Knowing that Rayla heard her, she wrapped her arms loosely around Rayla’s neck, her hands resting on Rayla’s chest. With a smug look as both Callum and Ezran turned to her in surprise, she spoke.

“I for one can definitely say that Xadian pineapples are better. If you catch my drift.”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Callum freeze with a look of disgust on his face as an animalistic screech left Rayla’s lips. Ezran in the other hand just sat there, confused, trying to work out what was said.

“Gross Claudia, I really didn’t want to know that.” Callum spat, as he stood up. He lent down to collect his old brown leather satchel, then motioning to Ezran to do the same.

“We’ll see you same time next week Rayla!” With that, Callum waves as he turned to leave.

“Bye Rayla!” Ezran beams at her, his smile stretching ear to ear. “It’s nice to see you again Claudia, right Callum?” Hearing his name, Callum looked over his shoulder, his cheek a rosy shade of pink.

“Y-yeah! It’s nice to see you too Claudia.” He stuttered, his cheek gaining more color.

Since she was 13, Claudia knew Callum had a crush on her. At first, she didn't think much of it as it was the occasional blush whenever he looked at her but a few weeks after his 14th birthday, he asked her out. To say that Claudia was surprised was an understatement, she didn’t expect Callum to act on his feelings. She let him down as gently as a taken lesbian could. Since then it’s been a little awkward between the two of them, mostly from Callum, but she didn’t mind.

Realizing her hold on Rayla, Claudia stood up to wave the Harrison brothers off, smiling slightly as Callum carried Ezran’s bag. She let out a sigh. If only Soren would do that for her.

A sharp pain to her arm cut her train of thought, complaining, she turned to face Rayla who’s nails were still stabbing into her skin.

“Ow! What’s that for?” Claudia whined, slapping Raylas hand off of her arm.

“Why would you say that in front of a 10-year-old you moron!” Rayla argued, her voice tight but not angry. Her brown raised as she regarded Claudia, hip cocked slightly.

Not knowing what to say, Claudia just shrugged. Honestly, she had no clue why she said what she said but the faces they made were totally worth it. Reaching for Raylas hand, she intertwined their fingers. Gently, she pulled Rayla to her, her arm curling around Raylas waist, hand resting on her hip.

They stood there, next to the fountain for a few minutes, enjoying the embrace, swaying slightly. Giving Rayla a tight squeeze, Claudia kissed her temple, letting her go. Rolling her lilac eyes, Rayla leaned up, planting a kiss on Claudia's lips. Smiling at Claudia's love-struck face, she laughed, tugging Claudia forward.

“Come on, the soon we get there the sooner I can get some cotton candy”

A laugh burst from her berry lips. She would do anything for this girl. Nodding her head, she matched Rayla’s pace. She wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist, her fingers toying with the material of Raylas dress while Rayla slipped her hand into Claudia's shorts back pocket. The two shared a quick kiss as they walked to the bus stop, ready to start their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, like i said im not too sure when chapter two will be up.
> 
> My tumblr is [@suryo-malep](https://suryo-malep.tumblr.com/)


End file.
